Grandmother Rhaella
by ssjmrxi
Summary: 5-year-old Jon loves to spend time with his grandmother, Rhaella.


**288AC**

Jon had finished his studies for the day and was walking through the Red Keep and he was being accompanied by Ser Arthur Dayne. Whilst Jon was a smart child, he held no passion for books and gaining lots of knowledge. He left that for his brother, Aegon. It was actually quite late, nearing early evening and usually Jon would go and find Rhaenys or Daenerys to play with them, assuming they had finished whatever they did with their Septas.

However, on this evening, Jon did not do that and instead, he decided to go and find his grandmother. Jon loved his grandmother Rhaella dearly and loved spending time with her when he could. With his father having responsibilities as the King, he didn't spend as much time with his mother anymore. Therefore, Jon decided he would spend extra time with grandmother Rhaella so that she didn't get sad.

Rhaella adored all of her grandchildren and in return they all loved her. The dowager Queen was a very popular figure in the Red Keep as well as the rest of King's Landing. The former Queen looked younger now than she did when the Mad King was alive. Her ethereal beauty was captivating and her valyrian looks definitely still made her one of the most beautiful ladies in the realm despite being two and forty name days old.

* * *

The sound of Jon's little feet reverberated throughout the hallway. He came to a stop outside of a door which was guarded by Ser Barristan Selmy. He stepped aside of the door for the Prince and the Sword of the Morning before nodding towards his brother of the Kingsguard.

'You may stay here and talk to your brother or you may leave, Ser Arthur. My grandmother and I are well protected by Ser Barristan' the little Prince said.

'I shall stay, Prince Daeron. Perhaps Barristan the Bold and I might have a quick spar'. Jon's eyes lit up when Arthur said those words and he really wanted to see it. 'I believe you somewhere to be, Prince Daeron?' Jon pouted for a moment before he turned around and knocked on the door.

'You may enter' he heard his grandmother say.

Jon opened the door and entered the enormous bedchamber that belonged to his grandmother. Rhaella was sat by the looking glass as she finished putting on a necklace. Her black dress which had a few streaks of red was in stark contrast to her flowing silver hair. She turned her head and saw Jon walked towards her. Her violet eyes were bright and so unlike the violet eyes she had during the years she spent as Aerys' husband.

'How are you today my beautiful Prince?' Rhaella asked as she met Jon halfway and scooped him up in her arms. Jon's thin arms snaked around Rhaella's neck and his dark hair tickled her cheek. She slipped off his boots so that Jon was barefoot just as she was. He pulled his head back so that he could look at her.

'It was boring!' he exclaimed unhappily. 'All day learning and reading. Not fun' Jon said with a frown.

'A prince needs to be wise as well as skilled with a blade' Rhaella told her grandson as she walked over to her bed and sat down on it, crossed legs with Jon in her lap. 'Why do you think your father is such a good King? He read a lot when he was a boy and worked really hard. Jaehaerys the Conciliator was another wise King'.

'But it's boring' Jon whined.

'I'm not saying you have to be like them, sweetling' Rhaella said comfortingly. 'But you're a smart boy and you need to be somewhat knowledgeable about the realm. You don't want people to think the mighty Prince Daeron isn't smart, do you?'

'Of course not!' he huffed. 'Fine, I won't complain about my lessons'.

'Good boy' she said with a smile that was infectious and it made Jon grin at her. Rhaella's hands, which were holding Jon, began to tickle his stomach and the boy began laughing.

'Stop…Please grandmother' he said between fits of laughter. His laughs were increasing in volume as he squirmed in her lap. When Rhaella saw a tear escape his eye as he bawled in laughter, she decided to stop.

Jon breathed heavily for a few moments before he regained his breath. He mock glared at his grandmother. 'You know I'm really ticklish'.

Her grin was wide as she said, 'You said you wanted to have fun, my dragonwolf. I had a lot of fun'.

Jon huffed and turned his head away from her but he made no movements to leave her lap. His toothy smile returned moments later. 'I can never stay mad at you, grandmother'.

Rhaella felt blessed that her family was perfect now that Aerys had died. The children held a special place in her heart because of all the heartbreak she had suffered whilst trying to have her own children. Whilst Aegon reminded Rhaella of Rhaegar at his age, Jon was a definite mixture of both of his parents. She also saw herself in her little Prince. The boy was extremely protective of his family and when they're hurt or threatened, his dragon blood is clear for all to see, just as it is for Rhaella.

 _This could so easily have been taken away from me if the Usurper won._ Her arms came around Jon and hugged him tightly. She kissed his temple and she could feel that he was tired in her arms. Jon yawned loudly before resting his head on Rhaella's shoulder.

Rhaella looked down and saw Jon's eyes were slowly closing. He looked quite tired and she didn't want to risk waking him up on the walk back to his own chambers. She lifted him up in her arms before pushing back the covers to her bed slightly so that she could place Jon inside of them. His head nuzzled her soft red and black coloured pillows as she tucked him into her bed. Rhaella brushed away some of his dark from his forehead before placing a kiss on it.

'I love you, my beautiful little Prince' she whispered.


End file.
